The Adachi War
The Adachi War was a military conflict fought initially between Acalan and Kymuria but as the conflict progressed most fighting primarily happened between Acalan and the SKL (southern Kymurian lands) separatists from 701KF to 711KF, with a further offshoot conflict between the Diao and the Separatists lasting until 714KF. It began with minor naval battles followed by a sudden and unexpected invasion of the Diao island chain by Acalan marines. During the invasion of the Diao island chain the Kymurians were slow to react, the army was directly answerable to King, King Attin III, who at this point was too old to command effectively. Acalan fought the Separatist movement, with eventual aid from Kymuria, due to the fact the Kymurians, realising the situation was hopeless, decided to fund the lesser of two evils. The war (including the post war Diao conflict) resulted in upwards of 500,000 casualties with some estimates claiming it was closer to 1 million. The war was the result of a decades-long Kymurian decline under King Attin III (which would eventually be reversed by Cyroth the Great). Acalan's imperialist policy to expand its influence politically and militarily was lobbied for by many factions in New Kym, it was also unofficially supported by the Acalan Dynasty which sought to place itself as the chief dynasty in SKL as well. The war strategy was to quickly oust thinly spread Kymurian forces and quickly secure access to raw material reserves, food, and labour, which could then be used to prepare for a Kymurian counter-offensive; the plans changed however due to the successful separatist uprising. The name 'The Adachi War' heralds from the commander of Acalan's forces Adachi Song, who is widely regarded as being one of the best military commanders in Panguillan history, he also gained a reputation for being fearless (more reckless) as he tended to command from the front, this attitude most probably originates from his time employed as a mercenary. The War Prelude The war started with various isolated naval 'incidents' which involved the Acalan navy boarding various cargo ships. This was quickly followed by a swift and decisive storming of Korina, the capital of the Diao island chain, along with various other island settlements. Resistance was few and far between on the Diao's part, despite historically always being loyal towards the Kymurians, it appeared as though the Diao islanders remained apathetic to the whole ordeal, it also appeared that Kymuria was showing apathy considering the garrison (or lack their of) which was stationed on the islands. The marines secured the islands with minimal casualties and before long the Royal Acalan Army arrived to pacify the remaining resistance left which seemed to be gathering at the centre of the islands on the tall mountains covered in jungle. The now experienced marines began raiding mainland SKL, the Kymurian forces failed and sometimes outright refused to protect the small fishing villages of SKL from the, ever increasingly infamous, Acalan marines. The Kymurian navy attempted to prevent these raids, and while their navy was far superior, the Junk ships of the Acalan navy could venture into far shallower waters (even up rivers) to escape the Kymurian warships. The lack of protection given by the Kymurians during this period to the people of SKL drove many native Southern Kymurians into many militant groups namely Li Hainam's separatist movement. Acalan forces began making landings all along the iron coast (east coast) capturing and occupying various small settlements and minor outposts, local Kymurian garrisons began to retreat and consolidate around major settlements allowing for Acalan forces to rapidly occupy the surrounding land. After many months of sudden and sporadic fighting Adachi ordered Acalan forces to amass for an assault on the last (and most major) city on the coast, Port Juba. Acalan forces began to eagerly attack the city however they began, for the first time, to experience stubborn and determined resistance from Kymurian defenders, progress through the lower quarters of the city was slow, despite supporting bombardment from the Junk ships Acalan forces failed to capture any notable strongholds within the city. Due to the aggression and ferocity with which Acalan soldiers tended to show during assaults, disciplined Kymurian forces often managed to inflict heavy casualties on their foes, unexpectedly stubborn resistance, a lack of progress and the possibility of relief from the Kymurian navy forced Adachi to make more desperate and bold attacks on the defenders which in turn resulted in extremely high casualties. After many weeks of brutal house to house melees the last remaining Kymurian defenders surrendered. Casualties had far exceeded initial expectations, despite victory being achieved, the distance between the front-line and Acalan made manpower a pressing issue throughout the whole war, this eventually forced Acalan to sue for the support of local ethnic minorities like the Diao and it would also eventually lead to the downfall of the campaign. Encouraged by a string of victories, from who they wrongly perceived to be liberators, SKL separatists began rural uprisings all across the Southern Kymurian Lands. Already overstretched Kymurian forces could not hope to quell these new uprisings, instead Kymurian forces began to yet again coalesce to population hubs where they hastily started to prepare for sieges. Rural SKL was promptly overrun relatively bloodlessly by separatist rebels under the leadership of the generalissimo Li Hainam. The initial friendship with the Acalan invaders rapidly dissipated as it became clear that the invaders intended not only on staying but also on capturing all of previously Kymurian owned SKL. A power vacuum which the Kymurians had once occupied began to form and so the main belligerent of the war which was Kymuria shifted to the new rebels. The Kymurians were ousted from SKL though small garrisons refusing to surrender still occupied the capital of SKL, Hokasa, along with the other two major cities of the region Haen Sarine and Xiphron Bay. The Koichi Campaign The Koichi campaign, named after the second in command of Acalan forces lieutenant-general Koichi, saw the opening of hostilities between separatist and Acalan forces. Content with victories secured up to this point, Adachi initially remained reluctant to advance further into SKL, deeming it wiser to consolidate his forces along the Iron Coast. Consolidation started with the establishment of a puppet government on the Diao island chain named the Diao authority, this government would successfully recruit 1000's into collaborationist regiments as well as secure much ground for itself on the mainland. Consolidation was cut short however when Adachi received intelligence which suggested that Separatist forces had successfully captured the city of Haen Sarine from the last remaining Kymurian defenders and had mobilised a vast amount of manpower far before expected. Adachi mobilised Acalan forces and prepared for a preemptive strike on separatist positions. Separatist forces attempted to replicate the victory at Haen Sarine while assaulting the Hokasan garrison, they failed to even remotely harm the remaining Kymurian garrison, as such it was decided that a siege would be necessary to force a surrender of the tattered Kymurian defenders. All the while Li Hainam had ordered the newly commissioned general, Zhao Li Ben, to take the 3rd army east and prepare for an assault on Acalan positions. Upon arrival at the town of Asanju, Zhao Li Ben ordered his soldiers to garrison the area, knowing Acalan forces could not be far away. Lieutenant-general Koichi seized the initiative and led mixed Acalan and some Diao regiments numbering about 4,000 on a rapid forced march toward Zhao's position to face 3,500 separatist troops garrisoned in the vicinity, Zhao quickly mobilised his forces outside of Seong-Hai village east of the trading town of Asanju, though much of his army couldn't arrive at the field in such short notice. The initial engagement began at dusk and further fighting between the two forces raged throughout the night and lasted till the next morning.The separatist forces gradually lost ground to the superior Acalan numbers, and finally broke after Acalan cavalry began to prepare for a charge on their position. Separatist forces began a hasty retreat toward Asanju. Separatist casualties amounted to 500 killed and wounded, compared to just under 100 Acalan casualties. Tired Acalan soldiers did not get to stop and rest however, as lieutenant-general Koichi ordered the pursuit and annihilation of Zhao's force. Zhao Li Ben, now supported by local militia regiments and the rest of his initial force, fortified the town of Asanju and prepared for the Acalan asault. The 13,000–15,000 defenders made defensive repairs to the city, hoping to check the Acalan advance. Three days after the victory at Seong-Hai, the Royal Acalan Army converged on the town of Asanju from several directions. Taking advantage of the heavy rainfall overnight, Acalan forces assaulted the town from several directions and eventually defeated the Separatists by an attack from the rear; the defenders surrendered after Zhao was injured attempting to flee the battle. Remaining separatist troops forced out of the city attempted a counter-attack but were easily repelled. Casualties were 4,000 killed with the same amount captured or wounded for the Separatists, while the Acalan casualties totalled 250 men killed (100 of which drowned in the river flowing through the town when Separatist forces blew up a bridge) and 200 wounded. Early the next morning Koichi and his entire force entered Asanju. Zhao Li Ben was later handed over to the Diao authority who subsequently executed him. Koichi would finish campaigning following yet another decisive victory at the battle of Jao-Jin were Acalan forces successfully attacked and destroyed the leaderless force of the Asanju survivors who were attempting to cross a river. Casualties for this battle are unknown due to the fact many dead Separatists floated down stream and could not be accounted for though it is estimated casualties numbered in the thousands; Acalan forces who for most of the battle stayed at a distance and simply Skirmished received minimal casualties in the ensuing fight. The remaining separatist forces who either hadn't deserted or been killed arrived back at Hokasa at around about a quarter strength of the initial force sent out. Both sides consolidated their positions as monsoon season set in and manoeuvrability became next to impossible in the rain-forest. Battle Of Xiphron Bay Xiphron bay was the last remaining major Kymurian settlement which hadn't come under attack from either the Separatist or Acalan forces. The settlement was the second largest city in all of SKL and was the only deep water port in the region. The Kymurian garrison had been expecting an invasion from advancing separatist forces once monsoon season had finished, they were therefore completely taken off guard when Acalan marines began dismounting from their ships and assaulting the city. While being warned a sizeable Acalan fleet was heading toward them, Kymurian garrison commander, Ferdinand Lubeck, had suspected it was yet another Acalan raiding party intent on pilfering the coast. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.